Cody Prim
Cody Prim is the son of Bryce Prim and an accomplished commander of his ship, ''Mandalore's Revenge, ''he has flown in many battles. History Early Life Cody was the son of the legendary Mandalore the Supreme himself and was born in one of Mandalore's colonies on Takodana. When he was born and became a small child, everyone expected him to live up to the legendary status of his father. Mandalore didn't like this however and told Cody to follow his own path. Cody began to focus his skills on piloting after hearing stories about legendary X-wing pilots and Bruce Starkiller during the Roman Wars. When he came to the age to purchase his own his ship, Cody used the money he saved up and some of his family money to purchase a large Corellian cruiser which he modified and refitted for faster travel and weapon systems. As homage to his father and his actions during the Victorian Wars, Cody named his new ship ''Mandalore's Revenge. '' Victorian Wars Battles Cody didn't really fight in too many battles towards the end of the war. One of his most notable battles was the short battle on Manaan in which he used Mandalore's Revenge while aiding the New Republic. After the battle, it was the first time Cody met Angela Starkiller. The two became small friends and spoke to each other often before the war ended. Joining Delta Squad After the wars end with the death of Victoria, Cody was offered a position on Delta Squad from Angela, but shortly refused for a while. It wasn't truly until the Schism that Cody joined officially and became welcomed into the crew. He quickly became friends with the entire with his friendly and easygoing attitude. The Galactic Schism The Search for Andres Cody, Tseebo, and Andrew would one day visit the Maximus Prime museum and scavenging sites as a fun trip in their spare time. While scavenging deep within the Imperial City's wreckage, Cody was able to find the lost lightsaber of Bruce Starkiller from the Battle of Maximus Prime. When they returned to Coruscant, Cody gave Angela her father's lightsaber as a gift. After their trip to Coruscant, Angela wanted to show her father his old lightsaber, so they traveled to Corellia. Cody and Angela pay a visit to Corellia at Bruce and Vett's home, but they aren't there. As they search the house, Jax appears out of the shadows to talk to them. Jax tells them that Bruce and Vett have been missing for a short while and he's trying to find them. He also tells them that not even Hanhar knows where they went. The next morning Delta Squad, Jax, and Hanhar meet at a local diner to discuss a plan to go looking for them. Jax tells them that Andres might know where they are. Andres has been absent as well, but is rumored to be at Jakku. Delta Squad, Jax, and Hanhar arrive at Jakku, but are attacked by C.I.L, as they learned of Andres's presence on the planet as well. They are impounded aboard a Star Destroyer and left to be interrogated by a new Sith Acolyte, named Darth Tritum. Tritum attempts to torture Derrick and the rest of the crew. Cody begins to embrace his force abilities and help the crew escape to the hangar bays, where they take off in the Vertibird. As the try to fly down to the planet, they take heavy damage and make a hard landing in the Graveyard of giants. Several Imperial strike teams are sent down the surface to find them. As the crew tries to hide and repair the Vertibird, Andres appears and helps them cloak themselves with the force. Andres reveals that he is on Jakku to reconnect himself with the force that is strong around his old home as he knows someone visited it. Andres feels that if he can find who had visited his old home, he track them down and find Bruce and Vett. Andres tell them that he has suspicions that they were kidnapped as bait. Derrick details the Sith that they encountered and Cody finding Bruce's lightsaber. Andres feel the force within Cody and tells him that he may be strong enough in the force to train in the ways of the force. When asked about his Jedi Order, he reveals that this unknown threat has crippled his order and caused his Jedi to go into hiding. Cody reluctantly agrees and Angela gives her fathers lightsaber to Cod During their time on Jakku, Cody was trained by Andres in the ways of the force for a brief time before the Empire located them. Tritum attacked them personally with his stormtroopers, but Delta Squad still managed to escape. Once they evaded the Star Destroyer ahead, they jumped to hyperspace to the Ring of Kafrene. At the station, Cody and Andres revealed to the others that Bruce and Vett were being held at an ancient planet called Rakata Prime, where Tritum, his master, and C.I.L had been scavenging. Delta Squad traveled to Rakata Prime where they saw the construction of a new space station in it's alpha stages, being built by C.I.L ships. Tseebo used his new cloaking device he had constructed to hide the ship temporarily so they could land on the surface of the planet undetected. When they landed, Angela, Andrew, Hanhar, Cody, Jax, and Andres advanced on the ancient temple the Empire was scavenging, while the rest of Delta Squad stayed with the Vertibird on the beach. As they snuck around the temple they managed to find Bruce and Vett in a cell room. Angela and Andrew embrace their parents after being reunited. Bruce and Vett revealed to them that the new Sith are trying to find other Sith worlds and holocrons so they can make their return. After their reunion, they receive a transmission from the crew at the Vertibird that they were found and were about to be captured. Collandra tells them that they've closed the shield to the planet, causing them to be trapped. Delta Squad travels within the temple to deactivate the shields from within the temple, by turning off the C.I.L generators powering the shield. Andres manages to turn off the shields and everyone makes it to the top of the temple where they await the Vertibird's arrival. Before the Vertibird comes, they are stopped by Tritum and his master Krant. Andres attempts to talk to the Sith, revealing that Tritum is his son who had turned to the darkside. Tritum ignores him and a lightsaber fight breaks lose. Cody joins the fight, but Tritum is able to overpower Cody and cause damage to Cody. Cody falls, but is taken to the Vertibird by Jax. Andres tells the Vertibird to leave and save themselves, but Cody, who is nearly unconscious, yells out to him not to stay behind. Andres stays behind anyway and fights both Sith while the Vertibird and Delta Squad fly off away from the planet. They jump to hyperspace and return to Corellia to alert the New Republic and Andres's wife of the Empire's new battle station and their efforts. Cody takes on the burden to locate the other lost Jedi, find a new master, as well as assist the New Republic in fighting against the C.I.L. Search for the Jedi Over the next year, Cody traveled across worlds that Andres had documented in his old journals that were strong in the force or planets that held significant value to his past. Cody hoped that these worlds would be where the remaining members of the Jedi would be located after the purge, but every one of his attempts were unsuccessful. On Arbra, Cody encountered strong visions in the force after he hallucinated and relived the moment in Andres' life where his girlfriend died in his arms during a liberation mission on the planet over thirty years prior. Cody was able to strengthen his connection to the force on Arbra, but there remained to be no Jedi left to find. Cody met Andres' daughter, Ginger, for the first time after he took a break from his travels. Ginger wanted to accompany Cody in his quest to locate the Jedi by combining their powers in the force to guide them. They traveled to various planets to no avail, until they visited Dantooine, which they had avoided because of the overwhelming amounts of Imperials. They took the risk anyway with no other options and the two made their way through the Imperial troops and accessed the academy's lower levels. Andres' force ghost appeared to the duo to offer his guidance, but he faded away as Ginger attempted to speak to him. Andres' ghost led them to a vault that held a starmap containing the location of Jedi beacons across the galaxy. Cody and Ginger returned to the Republic base at Comkin V to inform Delta Squad that they planned to venture out and locate one of the Jedi masters. Derrick convinces Ginger to stay with Delta Squad while Cody seeks the help of Timothy Knighten to accompany him to Rhen Var to seek out Jane Katarn. Cody and Tim arrived on Rhen Var, only to meet with the I.S.T.F. Cody was severely injured in the fight, but he was healed and taken to safety by Jane K atarn and Timothy. Jane was reluctant to join back to reunite the Jedi after fearing that Krant was too powerful, but Cody was able to convince her otherwise. The trio were ready to leave, until the I.S.T.F. destroyed Cody's ship the ''Mandalore's Revenge. ''They were stranded on the planet for several days, so in the meantime, Jane helped Cody progress his training, while trying to send a distress call to the Republic. Their call for help worked and soon a Republic task force arrived to fight the C.I.L. forces. Darth Tritum was present for the battle and fought the Jedi, but Jane defeated him and held him captive during their rescue. When they returned to Comkin, news was brought to the Jedi's attention that Derrick was captured by the Empire and Krant had cloning facilities across the galaxy. After the Jedi recuperated, John had truly returned to the lightside and renounced his title as Tritum. Cody and Tritum became friends quick and the vowed to help each other take down Krant. The Rebirth and Ignis II The following year would be Cody's time to advance his training even further, with the help of Jane, Timothy, and John as his mentors. Cody's skill in the force progressed quickly and he was now ready to take on more dangerous missions against the C.I.L. and resume his search for the Jedi masters. Before he could embark on another quest, the C.I.L. scavenged Ingo for weapons, parts, and schematics to further upgrade their new war machine, the Rebirth. Cody and Delta Squad intercepted the Empire at Ingo, but walked into a trap within the ruins of the Darkstar station. They were saved however, by Derrick, who escaped captivity. After their mission was complete and Derrick rejoiced with Delta Squad, Cody and John travel to Ord Mantell, the last location where the Jedi could be located. The world was heavily controlled by Krant's best men, so Cody and John sneakily traversed the planet and found the beacon the Jedi had constructed atop a mountain. Cody and John found Jaden Moonwood and Rana Tel within a secure bunker and convinced the two masters to rejoin the Republic and fight against the Empire once more. When they returned, the Republic began their strategizing to attack the Empire's fortress world of Ignis II, where Krant and the Rebirth are located. Cody volunteers to join a ground strike team that consists of Agent Gareth, Derrick, Ginger, and many soldiers. Their strike team infiltrated Ignis II's defenses and began to sabotage their forces. The Republic fleet arrived and the battle for the planet began. Cody assisted in the battle within the planet's capital city, which became obliterated from the battle. Cody stayed behind when Delta Squad and the army advanced on the Imperial HQ after Cody felt Krant's approach in the force. Krant attacked Cody in the ruins of the city, overpowering Cody with his force abilities and capturing him aboard the Rebirth. Cody unconsciously called out to the Jedi masters in the force during his capture. The Jedi infiltrated the station/ship to rescue Cody, but had to duel Krant in order to save him. Krant overpowered all of the Jedi, killing Jaden in the process. John was the last one standing and he sacrificed himself by grabbing the Sith and plunging themselves into the reactor of the ship. When Cody fully regained conscience, he held a private funeral for Jaden in the woods of Ignis II after the battle was won by the Republic. On Coruscant, Cody, Delta Squad, and the Jedi were commemorated for their efforts in bringing an end to Krant and discovering the secrets of the C.I.L. over the past three years. Becoming a True Jedi Cody was welcomed with open arms to become a member of the Jedi Order, which was now being led by Jane Katarn on Alaris Three. He became apart of the New Jedi Council and was considered one of the most valuable members of the order. Cody spent his time training new students the many force skills that he had learned over the years and other skills that were not related to force. He also taught lightsaber training alongside Alvaro, but he focused on a more physical style that focused on mixing hand to hand combat and lightsaber forms. To fulfill his full ascent into Jedi Knighthood, Cody constructed his own lightsaber with an emerald focusing crystal. He would later return Bruce Starkiller's lightsaber back to Angela. Once Cody learned about Angela's force sensitivity, he recommending to her that she train at the academy. She was reluctant at first, but gave in to learn the basics of the force. Cody personally instructed her on how to wield a lightsaber and taught her protective force abilities. Angela was now considered a full member of the Jedi Order and would visit the academy often to continue training when not dealing with Delta Squad business. Marriage During the next months, Cody would eventually propose to Angela, with an enthusiastic yes. Cody and Angela eventually married on Manaan in Ahto City, on a balcony that overlooked the ocean. Both the Prim family, Starkiller Family, Delta Squad, and New Republic officials joined the celebration and congratulated them during their wedding.